The invention relates to a structure that is collapsible from a volume-enclosing, expanded position to a position wherein the walls and roof are disposed in a horizontally extending stack of generally vertically disposed members. The structure can be used for any purpose, and can be constructed of any suitable materials (either thick or thin), including sheet steel, aluminum, wood, foam supported by a frame, plastic, and all types of conventional light-weight building materials. The structure may be either stationary or movable with respect to the ground, and in the collapsed position may serve as a fence or like barrier. The structure may be placed on or secured to the ground with or without rails, and may be provided with or without a floor.
According to one aspect of the invention, a collapsible structure is provided including a free-standing rear wall having top and bottom edges extending generally linearly and defining a generally vertical plane, and means operatively connecting said free-standing rear wall to the ground for supporting the rear wall in free-standing position [such as a stationary support or means connecting the wall to rail means]. Also provided is a roof having opposed front and rear edges extending generally parallel to said rear wall front and rear edges, said roof being pivotally connected at its rear edge to an upper portion of said rear wall, and a front wall pivotally connected to said roof generally along the front edge of said roof, and side walls operatively connected to said roof, front wall and rear wall so that said side walls, front wall, and roof extend generally parallel to said rear wall. According to another aspect of the invention, a collapsible structure is provided including a rear wall having top and bottom edges extending generally linearly and defining a generally vertical plane, and a roof having opposed front and rear edges extending generally parallel to said rear wall front and rear edges, said roof being pivotally connected at its rear edge to an upper portion of said rear wall. Also provided is a front wall pivotally connected to said roof generally along the front edge of said roof, and side walls operatively connected to said roof, front wall and rear wall so that said side walls, front wall and roof can be pivoted and folded together into a generally stacked position in which all of said side walls, front wall, and roof extend generally parallel to said rear wall, and a floor, said floor having at least a portion thereof mounted for pivotal movement with respect to said rear wall so that in one position thereof said at least a portion of said floor extends generally perpendicularly to said rear wall, and in another position thereof extends generally parallel to said rear wall, being disposed in said horizontally extending stack.
In one embodiment of the invention of this application as described in detail below, this structure is formed with a rear wall which engages the pair of parallel extending rails for movement along the rails. The rails may include a slot with the rear wall attached to a roller in the slot of each rail for movement therealong. Each of the rail sections preferably is provided with a flap pivotally attached along its side for pivoting to a position covering the slot to protect the slot against dirt or other material being lodged therein and preventing ready movement of the rear wall. The structure may be used with or without rails. The structure may be placed on or secured to the ground (and leveled) with or without the floor.
The roof may be provided with an overhang on at least the front and sides thereof for directing as much rain as possible off of the shed and the shed roof is preferably inclined slightly, sufficiently to shed flap pivotally attached along its side for pivoting to a position covering the slot to protect the slot against dirt or other material being lodged therein and preventing ready movement of the rear wall.
The roof may be provided with an overhang on at least the front and sides thereof for directing as much rain as possible off of the shed and the shed roof is preferably inclined slightly, sufficiently to shed rain and prevent accumulation of water, snow and the like. Means, such as an air cylinder or the like, may be connected between the roof and the front wall for ensuring that the front wall does not pivot downward too quickly during assembly of the unit.
According to other aspects of the present invention, other apparatus is provided for making the structure according to the present invention more flexible and adaptable, and in general more versatile. Partitioning means may be provided which are collapsible with the rest of the structure, and upon assembly may be pivoted into position to divide the interior of the structure, a passageway being provided through the partition. Additionally, connection means may be provided for operatively connecting the structure to a sturcture through openings defined therein, such connection means taking the form of a lipped flange, pivoted tunnel forming members, or the like. Further, the floor of the structure may be locked in position and braced by passing a plurality of straight bracing members through channel guides formed on the bottom of the structure. The channel guides may also be adapted to receive a channel having wheels pivoted thereto, which channel member can be dimensioned to support two collapsed structures in back-to-back position. Additionally, means may be provided for facilitating travel of the structure either in assembled or collapsed position on highways, and means are provided for operatively attaching the front wall to the floor in the assembled position.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a versatile collapsible structure. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.